winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Darcy
Darcy is a young witch described as the "Lady of Darkness" (Signora Dell'oscurità) or the "Queen of Dark Magic". She is a member of The Trix, a group of trio witches. She is more calm and competent than her sisters. Devious and manipulative, Darcy uses subtle dark magic and illusions to confuse and control opponents. She is good at discovering weaknesses and exploiting them. It was hinted that she had a crush on Riven, as she remarked that he was cute, saved his life when his bike went out of control, (as seen in The Rose Festival) and went on dates. However, she grew over it quickly and began using him like her sisters did. Darcy has demonstrated the power of confusion. She also has been seen to have hypnotic powers. Personality Profile Like the rest of her sisters, Darcy demonstrates a sadistic personality. She is seen laughing after turning Mirta into a pumkin, and happily pummels Bloom before taking her powers. She also shares their lust for power. At the same time, she is the one most likely to fall in love with a boy. In season one she seemed genuinely attracted to Riven even while she was manipulating him. To date, she has only shown one moment of compassion, when she expressed concern for Riven's safety. She is less aggressive than Icy and Stormy, but is the most cunning. Darcy is the middle sister of The Trix. Seasons Season 1 Darcy appeared in episode 1 as a spectral entity. Her actual physical appearance was in the following episode. While Knut was telling Icy and Stormy of what happened, Darcy sense Bloom's presence and divided herself. While her clone stayed behind, making it look like she never left, the real Darcy disappeared, reappeared right behind Bloom and attacked her. After Bloom was found out Darcy was the second to attack her. After the Winx got away she along with Icy and Stormy went back to Cloud Tower. Darcy was used in yet another plot to steal the Ring of Solaria: To say that Prince Sky asked Stella out on a date (which was a trap). When Stella showed up without the ring Darcy returned to Alfea disguised as Stella. A short while later she was found out and she dropped her facade. She returned to Cloud Tower with Icy, Stormy and the Ring. Winx Club: One-Hour Special Coming Soon Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Coming Soon Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Coming September 18th... Season 2 In Season 2, Darcy was disguised as a gypsy and hypnotized Jared into channeling her magic into the Magical Reality Chamber (again, though she did it the first time herself). She and her sisters were working for Lord Darkar and tried to destroy the Winx. In the first season she and her sisters would call them pixies, but now Icy and Stormy call them geeks, nerds, while Darcy calls them "teeny-boppers." Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Coming in October... Season 3 Darcy along with the rest of the Trix were sent to the Omega Dimension and freed Valtor and fought most of his battles she also had small crush on Valtor which made Icy and Stormy jealous and at the end she and the Trix were arrested for teaming up with Valtor The Secret of the Lost Kingdom 's appearance in the end of the first movie]] After the Ancestral Witches are defeated by Bloom. The Ancestral Witches seek out for younger witches and find the Trix. Then Icy says" those Winx better watch out next time cause they don't know whats coming" Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure She returned again in the second movie, where she and sneaked into Alfea during the beginning of year festivities, putting a spell on all the food there so that everyone who ate some of it was turned into a toad, and stealing a magical compass which they used to lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree of Life found in the Pixie Village. The Ancestresses proceeded to absorb all the essence of Good from the Tree, causing all good magic to disappear, and only dark magic to keep on existing. At the end of the movie, the Winx Club, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor arrive at the haunted city of Havram to find the sapling of the Tree of Life which the Ancestresses gave to the king of Eraklyon as part of the deal which forced him to betray the promise he made to Oritel (that he would protect Domino against the Ancestresses) by allowing the three Ancient Witches to destroyhttp://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_Club_3D:Magical_Adventure Domino in exchange for their sparing Eraklyon. There, the Trix and their Ancestresses were waiting for them, but the Winx Club girls gained back their powers and Bloom's horse, Peg, became a flying unicorn thanks to the magical sapling, which restored all the Good Magic of the Magic dimension after being hit by an attack of Icy initially aimed at Bloom. Finding the Trix to be ineffective as vessels to defeat the Winx Club and as punishment for releasing the Good Magic, the Ancestral Witches try to possess the Trix, but as they attempt to flee the old witches capture them and possess their bodies. The Trix, now possessed by their ancestors, have become more powerful than ever, as well as mere puppets possessed by the Ancestral Witches. The Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor take part in the battle, but Erendor is severely wounded trying to save Bloom from Icy-Belladone. Finally, using a Believix convergence, the Winx Club are able to summon the essence of the Great Dragon and extract the Ancestresses from the bodies of the Trix. Dragon Flames power destroys the Ancestral Witches for good, and the Trix, defeated, fall unconscious to the ground. Helia ties them with a rope and, as the movie ends, they are shown as being suspended from the flying ship the Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor use to leave Havram, getting angry as Bloom and her friends fly around them and tease them. Appearance Darcy has long brown hair that reaches down her ankles, and bangs that reach to her waist that are a lighter shade of brown. She also has yellow eyes. Civilian Darcy's shirt is a indigo top with a heliotrope purple circle in the middle. It's attached to a choker around her neck. Her pants are purple bell-bottoms. She also wears glasses with yellow lenses.Her shoes are black-ish purple boots. Her dark brown hair reaches all the way down to her ankles. Like her sisters, she has curls that hang loose down to her waist. Her curls are light brown. Her hair makes her look as if she's wearing a cape. Witch Her witch outfit is the indigo, but it's more like a bodysuit with no sleeves, and capri-style pants. Accessories include light purple gloves, ankle boots that are the same color as her witch outfit, and a choker that forms a "D" at her belt. Continuing the purple accessories, Darcy wears eye shadow makeup in her witch outfit. Her hair is the same. Gloomix Her Gloomix is on her left arm, her glove is replaced by a swirly glowing purple arm piece with a diamond on the end. In the Nick Dub the Gloomix was on her glove instead of it being replaced. Fairy When the Trix infiltrated Red Fountain in The Crashed Party, Darcy used magical glamour and took on the appearance of a high classed fairy called Fiffy who was step-sister to Stormy/Missy and cousin to Icy/Sissy. Although she was discovered by Musa and Aisha/Layla because of her attitude but other than that her glamour was the most concealed of the Trix. Her hair was an off black kept in a topnotch bun held by a lavender headband with a yellow stone in the middle of it. She had side bangs similar to her own but shorter by a few inches on her face. Her outfit consisted of a maroon midriff exposed blazer with high shoulder pads,with a matching mini skirt. She sported lavender silk gloves that left her fingers exposed and a her accessories included biker size golden lens glasses, black leather kitten heeled boots, with a matching clutch leather purse. Gypsy Season 2 episode 12 Darcy disguised herself as a Gypsy who tricked a Specialist-In-Training named Jared into falling under her spell. In this disguise, she wore eye makeup that went down to her cheeks like her Disenchantix. She wears a long brown skirt and a black belt with a yellow jem over her belly. She wore a purple shirt with ruffles at the ends, which was covered with a red shawl. She wore a headband with a yellow jewel and a yellow choker and chain necklace. She also wore bracelets and sandals. Her hair was pulled up several inches and instead of reaching her ankles, it reaches the buttocks. Disenchantix Her Disenchantix, resembling a bathing suit, is navy blue in color with lavender trim. Her makeup reaches her cheeks like when she was a Gypsy Her boots are high, the same height as her sisters, navy blue, and have lavender trim on the top. She has a purple shawl wrapped around her waist. her hair is the same, but has a purple headband in it. Young Darcy When the Trix fell into the river on Linphea that turns back time, they were transformed into their kid selves (roughly 11-14 years old). Darcy's hair is extremely short bob with bangs and is in a severe cut (similar to Grizelda's) prompting Icy to say: "Your hair looked like that?!" (which doesn't make sense because Icy should have seen it if they were sisters. Of course, it is debatable if the Trix coven are actually biological siblings. In the 4kids version, Icy said to Darcy "That's what you used to look like?") She wears a necklace, a pale-almost-pink purple midriff top tied at the end, a below-the-knee skirt and boots. She is shown wearing glasses, implying that she now wears contacts or used magic to cure it, though she still wears a smaller version in her civilian form. She is also shorter and her voice sounds younger. Her powers became much weaker. When Darcy said "You look like a pixie," I laughed without end, way to go Darcy, you made me laugh, +50 points! Light Heaven In the beginning of the second season, when the Trix were imprisoned in Light Haven, Darcy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. The robe has several buttons and a navy blue belt near the waist. She also wears sandles. Her hairstyle does not change. Her sisters wear the same clothing as her, Only with their own hairstyles. Powers and Abilities Her powers are of darkness are mind based and commonly her magic is seen as purple rings. Her powers are widely displayed in the seventh episode of the first season The Rose Festivals, here it is revealed that she can hypnotize people. In the episode The Fall Of Magix, it is shown that she can create vortices and make rooms turn into darkness because her powers were powered by the Dragon's Flame at the time. The Rose Festival she hypnotizes Riven, a Red Fountain specialist. In the original English, she brings him out of a coma. She also once used a cheat spell to get her & the other Trix out of the Detention Dimension.Their relationship was in the arc until the witches obtained the Dragon's Flame. Riven was a spy for Darcy and got information about Bloom for the witches. He, for most of the war, was prisoner in Cloud Tower. She also displays some degree of telekinesis, firing psychic bolts, and multiplying her astral form to make it physical. She also has the power to send Dark Fire, as seen in Season 3 episode 8, when she lights the library on fire to prevent the Winx from getting the spell books. 'List of Spells' Her powers are of darknesss and illusion and her attacks are usually seen as purple rings. Her powers are widely displayed in the sevent h episode of the first season The Day Of The Rose, where it is revealed that she can hypnotise people such as Riven and Jared. In the episode The Fall Of Magix, it is shown that she can turn rooms into darkness. In the monthly comic, her power is referred to as "Black Fire." Her notable attacks are, as named in the 4Kids dub: *'Heel Of Oblivion' :' Slams her heel into the ground, creating a small earthquake. *'Shadow Ray *'Dark Slam:' Creates a wave of darkness. *'Remote Witch Slam:' Creates a hypnotic burst of a energy. *'Clouds of Darkness (Gloomix):' Creates darkness around a person. *'Cosmic Witcher:' Affects a person both physically and emotionally. *'Perfect Darkness (Gloomix):' Turns a room completely dark. *'Teleportation' *'Transformation:' She used that to transform into Stella to trick the Winx and transform to Lady Griffin to defeat Mirta and Lucy with a surprise attack. *'Illusion Dillusion (Disenchantix):' Creates an illusion of the target's greatest fears. Ex. Made fire appear when Stella was flying and scared her. *'Optical Darkness (Gloomix):' Blinds the target. *'Pauser Hex (Gloomix):' Freezes target's momentum. *'Duplication:' Darcy can create up to 40 duplicates of herself, which attack all enemies. *'Total Darkness (Gloomix):' Makes an entire room completly dark *'Wall Of Shadow:' Makes a wall from a dust of dark clouds that appear to her palms and traps an enemy. Trivia *Darcy's name is a play on her element, Darkness. *Her polar opposite is Stella, whose powers are based on light. *Darcy is one of the two witches of the Trix who wore disguises to cause mayhem. The other one is Stormy. **Darcy wore a fairy disguise in season 2 episode 8 and she was disguised as a Gypsy in Season 2 episode 12. *Darcy was the only member of the Trix to tamper with the Magical Reality Chamber. **In season 1 Riven was dating Darcy before Musa. Gallery ''Main Article: Darcy/Gallery '' 3131642.jpg 6po.PNG Darcy's Magic (Comix).png DarcyCivilian.jpg DarcyDisguise.png DarcyLightHaven.jpg DarcyMA.png Darcy witch.jpg Tfdwx7vj.jpg TrixSLK.png Young Darcy.jpg 146-1-.jpg 17ni.jpg 36392 35936.jpg 408355 1272769069783 425 300.jpg 514791 1293408658658 480 360.jpg 694041 1315708157194 232 158.jpg 709560.jpg Darcy1 (1).jpg Ladyofflowers da da darcyy!!.JPG S3-ep14-stormy-spelled.jpg Trix4al.jpg Trix As Fairies.JPG Trix Disenchantrix Darcy.png Trix Fairy Disguise 1.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 2.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 3.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 4.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 5.PNG Trix Gloomix Darcy.png Trix Vacuüm Darcy.png Trix witches (6).jpg ~Darcy's Disenchantix Powers~.jpg ~Darcy's Dragonfire~.jpg ~Darcy's First Gloomix Attack~.jpg ~Darcy As A Gypsy~.jpg ~Darcy Blast~.jpg ~Darcy Civilian 1~.png ~Darcy Civilian 2~.gif ~Darcy Disenchantix~.png ~Darcy Freaked~.jpg ~Darcy Gloomix Pose~.jpg DarcyDisguise.png Trix Disenchantrix Darcy.png ~Darcy Civilian 2~.gif DarcyNick.png DarcyS1.png Angry Darcy.jpg 514791 1293408658658 480 360.jpg 709560.jpg Trix Disenchantrix Darcy.png Category:Witches Category:Trix Sisters Category:Trix Category: Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Witches Category:Enemies Category:Trix Sisters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Movies Category:Cloud Tower Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club On Ice Category:Winx Club in Concerto Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Witches forms Category:Witches forms Category:Icy Category:Darcy Category:Stormy Category:valtor Category:Iginio Straffi